Sasori & Hanae Romeo and Juliet Spinoff
by X-Ruxko Almedia-X
Summary: “Is she an Uchiha? O dear account! My life is my foe’s debt!” Sasori said despairingly. “Go ask his name.—If he be married, my grave is like to be my wedding bed.” She said quietly, her eyes following the tall redhead as he left. Some Elizabethan. R&R!


**_Sasori & Hanae_ **(A Romeo and Juliet Spinoff)

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Amegakure, where we lay our scene,  
__From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
__Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
__From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
__A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
__Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows  
__Doth with their death bury their parent's strife.  
__The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
__Which but their children's end naught could remove._

Act One – Angel's Light

In the streets of Amegakure, word was spreading fast. The Uchiha clan were throwing a ball the following night! Everybody knew the Uchiha's were the most regal clan in the entire nation. But the main focus was the daughter of Lord Pein and Lady Konan, Hanae. (A/N: I know Pein and Konan aren't Uchiha's, but I thought they would fit the roles) Her long black hair shone like the night sky, her dark red eyes complimented her pale skin, which shone with pure elegance, beautifully. Needless to say, Hanae well fit the role of the famous Uchiha Beauty.

Another such family, the Akasuna's, heard of this party not long after the commoners. However, the ones that were most interested in this were Gaara (A/N: I know he's not at Akasuna.) and his cousin, the son of Lord Daisuke and Lady Mizumi, Sasori. The two teenagers looked at the notice up on the power line poll.

"Coz, you should dare enter such a ball, for there thee may find a fair woman beautiful enough to put your so-called love to shame." Gaara said to his cousin, looking up at the taller teen. When Sasori didn't respond to him, Gaara continued "Be rul'd by me, forget to think of her."

Sasori looked at his cousin, before looking to the sky, "O teach me how I should forget to think."

Gaara sighed, "By giving liberty unto thine eyes, examine other beauties coz!"

Sasori began to walk back towards his home, gesturing wildly with his arms as he replied "Tis the way, to call hers (exquisite) in question more: These happy masks that kiss fair ladies' brows, being black, puts us in mind they hide the fair; he that is stricken blind cannot forget the precious treasure of his eyesight lost; show me a mistress that is passing fair, what doth her beauty serve but as a note, where I may read who pass'd that passing fair? Farwell, thou canst not teach me to forget!"

Gaara had to run to keep up with his cousin. "I'll pay that doctrine, or else die in debt."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, inside the Uchiha mansion, young Hanae sat in her room, brushing her long black locks. She was staring at her reflection intently.

"Dear nurse?" Hanae said softly, turning her head slightly to look up at the woman standing at her side.

Her nurse, Kiriko, smiled down at the young teenager. "Yes, Hanae-sama?"

"Do tell me, how many hours must I stay here like this? How many hours must I wait to finally rid myself of this unblessed ball?"

Kiriko smiled more gently at the girl she had raised since birth. "But only three short hours, Hanae-sama. Why does thou despise this ball so much?"

"Nurse, I do not enjoy such gatherings. I am a girl who much prefers solitude, or to be left alone with but you."

Kiriko was somewhat pleased with her reply. She said no more and took the hairbrush from her mistress, continuing to brush the beautiful, thick floor length locks. Hanae sighed, closing her blood red eyes to enjoy the pampering she received almost daily. Little did she know, that evening would be one that changed her life forever.

Scene Two

The ball had started in the Uchiha residence, yet no one was dancing. Hanae stood behind her father, the beautiful ceremonial black and red kimono she wore trailed to the clean floor, her hair tied back elegantly into a bun. Her mother stood beside her father as the two looked out over the crowd. As her father shouted something out to the crowd, everyone fell silent. During the stillness, two teenagers snuck in, their red hair blazing amongst the sea of dark browns and blacks.

"Welcome gentlemen!" Lord Pein called out, "Ladies that have toes unplagu'd with corns will walk about with you. Ah, my mistresses, which of you all will now deny to dance? She that makes dainty, she I'll swear hath corns. Am I come near ye now? Welcome, gentlemen! I have seen the day that I have worn a visor and couldn't tell a whispering tale in a fair lady's ear, such as would please; tis gone, tis gone, tis gone. You are welcome, gentlemen! Come, musicians, play!"

The musicians took their cue and began to play the music they had prepared for the nights events.

"A hall, a hall, give room! And foot it, girls!" Her father called out again.

Now everyone began to dance, all beside the redheads and the servants running around amongst the people.

"More light, you knaves, and turn the tables up; and quench the fire, the room is grown too hot. Ah, sirrah, this unlook'd-for sport comes well! Nay, sit, nay, sit, good niece Faelan, for you and I are past our dancing days. How long is't now since last yourself and I were in a mask?"

The young adult now sitting to his left giggled most elegantly, her thigh-length jet black hair wavering slightly at this tremor. "My, dear uncle, it has been but ten years since I myself has been seen in such beautiful arts known as masks. Alas, it has been so much longer for thee, has it not?"

Lord Pein smiled at his niece. She was a true Uchiha in all her grace. But no one was more so than Hanae. But while the Uchiha's were busy amongst themselves, talking about the past, the elder of the two redheads spotted the fair Hanae, walking out slowly towards the balcony. Grabbing one of the servants by the arm, he took his chance.

"What lady's that which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?" Sasori asked, keeping his voice loud enough to be heard, but only by the servant.

The young boy looked towards Hanae curiously, before answering Sasori's question, "I know not, sir. I apologize, sir."

Releasing the boys arm, he began heading towards the stairs, talking to Gaara as they walked. "O she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheeks of night, as rich a jewel in a kunoichi's ear – Beauty too rich for use, for earth's too dear: as yonder lady o'er her fellows shows. The measures done, I'll watch her place of stand, and touching hers, make blessed my rude hand. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night!"

Another member of the Uchiha clan heard this profession of love and glared towards the two redheads. He turned sharply to his uncle, eyes meeting with his angrily before returning to rest on the Akasuna pair.

"This, by his voice, should be an Akasuna." The Uchiha male growled. He turned to a servant. "Fetch me my katana, boy!"

The servant let out a small squeak and ran away.

"What dares the slave come hither, cover'd with antic face, to fleer and scorn at our solemnity? Now by the stock and honour of my kin, to strike him dead I hold it not a sin!" He growled to himself.

Scene Three

Hanae stood outside near the fountain, far away from the noise of the rambunctious ball. She hated noise. Her fingers skimmed the cool, crystal water adoringly, the liquid making her skin shimmer ever in the dim light. Lost in her imagination, she didn't hear footsteps coming up behind her. Sasori stopped only a step behind her.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this; my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He murmured softly, his fingers playing with her smooth hair as the wind blew it to him.

Hanae blushed at his words, and then turned around to look upon the face of her romancer. His gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, brilliant red hair and smooth-looking skin made her heart leap into her throat. But somehow, she managed to speak.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong with your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows this. For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss." Hanae said gently, her body jolting involuntarily as his hand took hold of her own.

Sasori's lips curled into a small smile. "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

Hanae giggled faintly. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do…" He muttered, bringing the young girl into his arms. "They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair…"

"Saints do not move," Hanae replied, gently pushing him away, "though grant for prayer's sake."

Sasori felt a shiver go up his spine. This girl was toying with him, he knew it, but he wanted more. She was simply amazing. Cautiously, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purg'd…" He said in her ear.

Hanae moved her head, leaning so she could see his face. Sasori lent down to her and brushed his lips over hers, a spark shooting between them. The kiss, though light as a white dove's feather, was magical. After a few blissful moments, Sasori slowly pulled his lips from hers, gazing down at Hanae's angelic face.

"Then have my lips, the sin that they have took…" She muttered almost breathlessly, pressing herself closer.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urg'd! Give me my sin again!"

Once again, their lips met in another tender kiss, this one longer than the last. Sasori's arms gently embraced her closer, feeling as her breathing hitched.

"You kiss by the book…" Hanae uttered against his now kiss-swollen lips.

Sasori smiled and broke away, gently nuzzling her cheek. Hanae giggled softly and attempted to get him to stop, his red hair brushing under her nose.

Suddenly, Kiriko ran up to them, panting out "M-Madam, your mother craves a word with you."

Hanae nodded, planting one final kiss on her new loves lips before walking towards the stairs, her hair fanning out behind her. Sasori sighed almost dreamily, before looking at this purple-haired girl.

"What is her mother?" He asked calmly, despite his heart was racing in his chest.

The woman smiled at him, "Marry, bachelor, her mother is the lady of the house, and a good lady, and a wise virtuous. I nurs'd her daughter that you talk'd withal; I tell you, he that can lay hold of her shall have the chinks."

Sasori's eyes widened. How could he not have known such a beauty was an Uchiha? It was all over her! Her hair, her eyes, even her pale skin! Bowing politely to the nurse, he turned and walked away, his cousin Gaara now by his side again.

"Is she an Uchiha? O dear account! My life is my foe's debt!" Sasori said despairingly.

Gaara shook his head, replying "Away, be gone, the sport is at the best."

Sasori sighed deeply, "Ay, so I fear, the more is my unrest."

A young member of the Uchiha servants ran up to them, his dark eyes shining as he said to them "Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone! We have a trifling foolish banquet towards!" glancing around, he leant towards Sasori and whispered "Is it e'en so? Why then I thank you all. I thank you, honest gentlemen, good night. More torches here, come on! Then let's to bed. Ah, sirrah, by my fay, it waxes late, I'll to my rest."

Hanae and Kiriko watched as they all left. Hanae closed her dark eyes for a moment, before turning to her nurse.

"Go ask his name.—If he be married, my grave is like to be my wedding bed." She said quietly, her eyes following the tall redhead as he left.

"His name is Sasori, and an Akasuna. The only son of your great enemy." Kiriko said woefully.

Hanae's eyes began to water, "My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me, that I must love a loathed enemy…"

Kiriko tilted her head curiously, "What's tis? What's tis?"

"A rhyme I learnt even now, of one I danc'd withal." Hanae's chest hurt as his gorgeous red hair went out of sight.

Oh, how she longed for him already. But her pining was cut short when someone called her name from inside. Gasping, Kiriko began to hurry her inside.

"Anon, anon! Come let's away, the strangers are all gone!"

_**End Act One**_

A/N: I realize that there's no such thing as the Akasuna clan, but since Sasori is called Akasuna no Sasori (Sasori of the red sand) I thought it would work. Hanae, Faelan, Kiriko, Daisuke and Mizumi are all OCs for this story. Plus, I realize that Gaara and Sasori aren't related, but they look alike. Also, I know Pein and Konan aren't Uchiha's, but it fits for this story if you ask me.

This is a spinoff version of Romeo and Juliet, therefore I'm trying my best to use the lines in the text (which is sitting on my lap right now) as well as work with my own. R&R!

~Eru-chan xox


End file.
